Car manufacturers are planning to equip cars with an electrical motor in addition to a combustion engine for saving fuel in the near future. For this, it is planned to include an additional power system (e.g. a 48V system) in addition to the conventional 12V power system. Efficient approaches to couple these two power systems are desirable.